


In Vitro

by breezepaw



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Post Break Up, Self-Harm, mikey is sad basically and i still need to get over this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezepaw/pseuds/breezepaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's heard all about the light at the end of the tunnel, but his hearing is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vitro

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i wrote this but i figured i would post it bc i need a new project and i also need to move on from this fuckin band  
> my chapters are always really short and slow to come and that's probably not going to change here so lmao

It’s a sorry thing, to be dependent. To suck yourself up to go grovel at the feet of another and purr, to ask them kindly because you can’t wipe away the saliva pooling at the corners of your mouth and under the curve of your chin. Not by yourself at least and it’s pathetic, disgusting;

and its an entirely other thing to be alone. And Mikey could tell you a thing about that.

His hands are shaking and he’s just looking at them. There’s something mesmerizing about it, like the quivering fingers hold exactly the answers he’s been looking for. The pads and the palms are laced with callouses and he still practices every day. The glittering finish on his instrument scatters itself across the room when the light filters through the basement window and it’s the only light he sees these days. The bass guitar with the aureate glow that made his life worth while. 

He still practices until his fingers bleed and the callouses remake themselves. 

Thats all he’d been good for. He’d been around the world enough times to make your head spin and felt more alive in that time than he really was. And for so long with his best friends, his brother by his side.

Oh, his fucking brother. 

His brother who’d turned him into this corpse with 82 words, but that was months ago now.

Mikey’s not sure when he stopped eating, or really even why.


End file.
